


二部曲：Over The Moon, Under The Sun

by aoki_crescentmoon



Series: 【未授转载】莱姆斯卢平三部曲 Remus Lupin Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoki_crescentmoon/pseuds/aoki_crescentmoon
Summary: 莱姆斯卢平三部曲是由铁人料理于2007年10月11日至2009年3月27日于哈利波特9又3/4月台发表的亲世代和卢唐同人文（除尾声）。由于年代久远且月台已经关站，难以联系原作者，所以目前没有要到授权，暂为无授转载。由于原文作者是台湾人，文中采用的人名和专有名词都是台译，因此在搬运时我会把他们改成大陆译名。目前缺失第三部曲的第二十章和尾声。感谢铁人料理带来的这篇好文。感谢cavi太太在lof上的搬运。一部曲已搬运完毕，此篇为二部曲。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Emmeline Vance
Series: 【未授转载】莱姆斯卢平三部曲 Remus Lupin Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870567





	二部曲：Over The Moon, Under The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [二部曲：Over The Moon, Under The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669652) by 铁人料理. 



> 这是我写的亲世代第二部曲，  
> 大标题是Over The Moon, Under The Sun，  
> 希望大家继续支持。
> 
> 创作的动机，是想对原作做些补充与解释，  
> （当然这都是我个人的想法，不一定跟大家一样。）  
> 所以大致剧情会跟随哈利波特原著，  
> 楔子设定在“哈利波特与阿兹卡班囚徒”一开始，  
> 但绝大部份情节会集中在“哈利波特与哈利波特与凤凰社”。
> 
> 故事的主角是楔子里的三个人物，  
> 主要配对是卢唐，天狼星也会有自己的配对。  
> 故事主调性是爱情喜剧吧！

1993年九月

他满头灰发，穿着一身补钉斑斑的巫师袍，蜷曲在靠窗的座位上。他还记得自己每次搭上这班霍格沃茨火车的景况，也许脑海中的影像是那么断续、模糊而不清晰，但他总是记得。

这些断简残篇般破碎的记忆里，总是有一个满头乱发、带着眼镜的男孩，还有一个潇洒不羁、满脸不在乎的男孩，另一个则是瘦小软弱、有着一对瞇瞇眼的男孩。

当邓不利多找上他，他正回到英国处理母亲的后事。坐在老家院子的长凳上，他想起多年前的暑假，和父亲在这里度过了一个温馨的下午。栀子花还是一样的香，但他已经回不到当年那个十七岁的青春年少。

回霍格沃茨吧！那里是你的家。邓不利多的这句话，让他下定了决心。不管他多想保护哈利，不管他多么需要这份收入稳定的工作，都比不上他想要再看霍格沃茨一眼的渴望。

然而在这再熟悉不过的霍格沃茨火车上，所有快乐的、伤心的、欣喜的、愤怒的回忆，如潮水般四面八方向他涌来，他必须扭曲着自己的身体，来抵抗那撕心裂肺的伤恸。

月圆带给他的痛苦，跟这些回忆比起来，根本不算什么。

他不知道自己这十二年是怎么捱过来的。在伏地魔消失之后，他离开了英国，他没有办法跟其他巫师一起欢喜庆祝胜利。

他所有的好朋友，那轻快流畅如淙淙溪水般的青春，都跟着伏地魔一起埋葬，化为灰烬了。

他隐姓埋名、漫无目的地游荡着，从一个城镇到另一个城镇，他看过许多以前只有在书本上才看过的黑魔法，一路遭遇的危险，把他磨练得更强壮。

终于，他回到这个对他来说最像家的地方，他要面对所有纠缠着他的过去，好的坏的，光明的黑暗的。

几个孩子走进车厢来，他马上装着熟睡，他不想打扰他们的愉快，正如他不想他们打扰他的孤寂。

他还是偶尔偷偷瞄着那个同样有着一头乱发，带着眼镜的孩子。

那有着詹姆的外表，莉莉的眼睛的孩子。

生命就像一个一个连续不断的循环，初生、茂盛、凋零、消逝，有些人快些，有些人慢些，但没有人能逃过这样的宿命。

詹姆和莉莉匆匆忙忙地走完了他们短暂绚烂的循环，但他们的灵魂在这孩子身上得到再生，这是下一个循环，世界就一直这样运转下去，生生不息。

他暗地里发了一个誓：他要用生命守护这个孩子，就像他当年愿意用生命守护他的父母一样。

他叫莱姆斯·卢平。

他是一个狼人。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

他一头乌黑长发，纠结凌乱地披在他形销骨立的肩上，污秽破烂的衣衫底下，是一副只剩骨架子的血肉之躯，曾经神采飞扬的闪亮眼眸，如今只剩下深黑色的空洞。

他站在禁林的边缘，隔着湖水，远望着灯火通明的霍格沃茨，反射在他眼中，尽是痛苦与懊悔的火焰。

所有悲哀与愤怒都是那么清晰，在阿兹卡班的十二年里，他每天独自复习着这些记忆，他不能也不愿去想那些快乐的往事，他不能让摄魂怪把那些美好的回忆榨干吸尽，他每天品尝着所有的不愉快，他的错误，他的后悔，他的悲痛。

时间久了，所有愉快的过往，就算没有被摄魂怪毁坏殆尽，也彷佛遗失在阿兹卡班潮湿冰冷的囚室里。

他靠着对自己的悔和彼得的恨，活了下来。当他发现彼得的踪迹，复仇的欲望，保护哈利的责任，在他心中燃起熊熊烈火。

那火，叫做希望。

当他终于逮到机会，溜出阿兹卡班，第一件事情就是往女贞路，探望那个活下来的男孩。

那是詹姆的外表，和莉莉的眼睛。他不禁想着，如果不是他的错误，今天这孩子将会是多么幸福地成长？

他没有办法原谅自己。

他暗地里发了一个誓：他要用生命弥补这个孩子，要代替他的父母疼爱照顾着他。

他叫天狼星·布莱克。

他是一个逃犯。  
※ ※ ※ ※ ※

她留着一头俏丽的金色短发，穿着一条破烂牛仔裤，一件简单合身的红色长袖T恤，站在魔法部的门口，晶亮灵动的黑色眼睛盯着墙上满满的悬赏告示，苍白的心型脸蛋流露着复杂的神情。

这不是她记忆里的天狼星，虽然她上一次见到他，已经是好久好久以前的事情了。她只依稀记得很小的时候，天狼星曾经带着她逛过满是蔷薇的花园，还有一只好大的黑狗，那可能是天狼星养的？她总是趁爸妈不在，骑着那只大狗玩。

有时候还有他的朋友，她记得那个戴眼镜的男孩，还有留着一头火焰般红发的女孩，男孩陪她玩过一次玩具飞天扫帚，她摔得一身伤，从此那把玩具扫帚被妈妈安多米达锁在储藏室里。女孩则是很耐心地陪她说些童言童语，还教她唱过麻瓜的歌，到现在她都还记得那些歌曲。

长大之后，她知道他们是“那个活下来的男孩”的爸妈。

好像还有一个男孩子，她只见过他一次，甚至不太肯定这个人是不是存在，也许这只是她的梦？但是她还记得这个消瘦的褐发男孩，带着她翱翔在蓝天绿地之间。那是她第一次真正的飞行，直到现在，每次她跨上扫帚，驰骋在云端天边，她还是会想起那晴朗的一天，他带她飞过的山麓原野、森林湖泊。

她所能想到的，关于这几个人，都是甜蜜而美好的回忆。然而现实中，这是个悲哀的故事，天狼星出乎所有人的意料，背叛了他最好的朋友。眼镜男孩和红发女孩不在了，那个带着她飞行的男孩，又到哪里去了？

从天狼星被逮捕那天，她的母亲便从此绝口不提这个名字，“天狼星”在她家里成为了不能说的禁语，她从未见过母亲难过至此，只为了海报上这个疯疯癫癫的男子。

天狼星逃狱后，她曾经问过她的训练导师“疯眼汉”穆迪关于天狼星的种种，穆迪告诉她这次天狼星的目标，很可能是那个“活下来的男孩”。

她看着海报上的天狼星，突然五官扭曲成一团，她的发色变成了火红色。

她暗地里发了一个誓：她要用生命保卫那个孩子，她要逮捕天狼星，因为这个人绝不能再让她母亲伤心。

她叫尼法朵拉·唐克斯。

她是一个受训中的傲罗。

（楔子完）


End file.
